RWBY: Crimson Hunter
by Death0generation
Summary: An experienced hunter comes back as a teacher in Beacon. Watch him as he shoots the arrows of knowledge and wisdom at the students, and arrows of pain to those he dislikes. Powerful but not unbeatable OC. Who he ends up with will be up to you viewers (If you want him to end up with anyone).
1. Crimson Bow

Under the Shattered Moon

With the shattered moon, overlooking the forest of despair known by many as forever fall, and its light illuminating the grassy field, casting shadows of the trees all around. A loud howl could be heard, the beating of a heart, the ragged breathing of a person, a thump on the cold soil, the brushing of leaves on solid creations. The dancing of the trees following the rhythm of the winds, broken by the impact of a black being, every second the howls grew louder, the thumping increased in number.

"Damnit!" a single voice was heard, followed by growls of many beasts.

The stressing of a leaden string, the sound of a sharp point cutting the silent air, a howl of pain, and a collision of flesh on ground resounded across the disturbing night.

"I did not sign up for this!" the same voice, filled with rage and irritation, but carried not, a hint fear.

A loud howl and the sound of claws reverberated throughout the dark forest as a man in crimson article with a colourless bow and a duffel bag strapped to his back ran. A quiver filled with lethal arrows rattled behind his back as he sprinted towards safety.

"I need to get out of here," softly whispered by the man in red.

"No matter how many lives I have if I don't have enough arrows I'll die," assessed the red cloaked man.

The male ran as fast as his legs would allow, enveloping his body in red colored light, painting the white glow of the moon in its bloody glory.

With a single push of his legs he dashed away from sight, leaving the black beings to wander through the creeping darkness known as night.

"Damn," The man from earlier panted. Upon closer inspection the lone man wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. Strapped around his chest on his back was a quiver with three metal arrows a colorless bow with no string and a brown pack. He also wore gloves with an iron plate at the back and steel finger coating.

The bow consisted of a fine white metal. The body of the bow was sharp enough to be used as a knife, with flame shaped indents and holes covering it, giving it a primal appearance. The handle of the arrow was covered by a shield like part in the shape of a dragon's head, protecting the hands of the wielder. There were groves in between the eyes of the beast, hinting that the bow can be broken into two parts. The string of the bow was missing.

"Damn those Grimms," the man cursed the beasts of darkness, "a little bit more and I would have died!" the man yelled into the silence.

With a huff, the man stood from the branch of a tree, and jumped. "Might as well walk home," the man sighed.

*ring* a sound came from the man's pack, "Who in their right mind would be up this late in the night…" the man then adopted a contemplative look, "I can't really speak about others in my situation can I?" the man smirked at himself.

The archer then reached for his pack and retrieved a white rectangular device with a golden diamond smacked on the middle. The lone male then pushed the diamond and the device opened; revealing a man with white hair and glasses.

"It's been a while Crimson," the white man said, "I believe that it's been 2 years since we last got in touch?" the man in the device looked at the lone man; now identified as Crimson.

"Ozpin," the man said with a small smile, nostalgia evident in his voice and crimson eyes, "did you need something?" Crimson inquired.

"Yes," was the simple reply from the man identified as Ozpin.

"What would that be?" Crimson asked.

"I'm sure that you're aware, but let me remind you that Beacon will be opening its doors once more to welcome the new students," Ozpin took a sip from a white mug, "But," his voice deepened along with his complexion, "from the looks of things this year we won't have enough teachers," Crimson raised an eyebrow.

"And you want me to do what?" The lone man asked.

"I want you to fill in the position of being a teacher here at Beacon," Ozpin looked straight into Crimson's eyes.

"Unfortunately, I'm no teacher," Crimson scratched the back of his head.

"If you're willing to take on this task, then I will do all of the necessary formalities," he seemed desperate.

"If you really need me then," Crimson offered a calm and small smile towards the hand held device.

"Splendid," the one in the device smiled.

"But are you sure?" the man asked, the moonlight gently hovering over his hair, revealing a crimson hue "I'm only seventeen," his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"I accept then," and with that their conversation was finished.

'_A teacher, huh?' _the man thought to himself, _'things seem to be getting interesting,' _the man smiled.


	2. Return of The Arrow

"Sigh," I sighed, taking in the view in front of me. A few days ago Ozpin contacted me asking me to become a teacher here at Beacon.

And now here I am, standing in front of the over-sized Academy known for its success at raising quality individuals.

The paved street leading to the school was filled with students that will attend this school starting today and some re-starting today based on their year level.

But, all of that aside. I never thought that I'll be back here at this school after graduating 2 years ago. After I graduated I quickly begun my job as a hunter, although the team that I was in disbanded right after because of a difference in occupational interest.

One of my teammates went to become a doctor so he went to a medical university after graduation, another went and became a cop right away, and the last became a freelance writer; all in all I was the only one who actually became a hunter.

Well no use dwelling in the past.

I picked up my back pack and started walking in the direction of the school. But before I could go anywhere I heard an explosion.

I hurriedly run looking for its source only to see a girl in a red cloak sitting on the ground and a white haired girl turn to charcoal.

I heard the white one yell at the poor girl who couldn't even talk back, until a girl with a black bow on her long dark hair say something which angered the white one then walked away as if nothing happened leaving the girl in red confused and pitiful.

I walked towards the girl thinking of helping her up to see a blond guy do it before me. Well, can't do em' all I guess.

I walked away and started my way to Ozpin's office. On my way there I was able to see different students ranging from humans to fauna. I saw some humans bully a rabbit fauna and tried to help only for her to run away from me. This whole discrimination between races is really starting to get on my nerves.

After walking for a few more minutes I finally found my way to Ozpin's office, trying my best to stop reminiscing about the times that I was sent here for pulling pranks on the teachers… especially professor Port and professor Oobleck, now those two were fun to mess with.

I knocked on the door trying to stop myself from laughing at the memories.

"I'm here Ozpin!" I called out from behind the door.

"Come in," came his voice from the other side. I reached for the knob then went inside. The place was as I remembered it. As clean as a newly made white board, I still do wonder how he can keep his office so clean.

"I'm glad that you took this offer," he seemed tired, "we were really under-staffed this year," he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Did something happen?" I asked, "other than not having enough hands where you need them," I added.

"Nothing of much importance," he waved my question off.

"Torchwick?" I raised my eyebrow, then smirked when he looked me in the eye, "I'm not blind Ozpin," I said, "I can tell when Roman is involved," I told him.

"I'm not sure whether I should be happy or disturbed about that Mr. Gremory," he smirked, he knows I hate being called that.

"I won't dig into it anymore," I rolled my eyes, "just don't call me Mr. Gremory, makes me feel old," I hugged my arms and shook to emphasize my feelings.

"Good," his mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Well, now that, that is over with," he stood up, "I guess it's about time we went to the student orientation , we don't want to keep the students waiting now do we?" he went outside… with his mug filled with whatever's in it with him.

'_Seriously… what the heck, he never goes anywhere without that thing. I'm worried about my employer's health now.' _I sighed.

After our little chat we went out of his office then met with good o'l Glynda… who gave me a glare.

Guess she didn't like it when I peeked at her when she was bathing huh?

Glynda and Ozpin shared a few words concerning the number of students, teams and a bunch of other stuff I really didn't want to remember for the sake of my sanity.

After walking for a while we finally reached the place where the orientation was going to happen. Glynda and Ozpin both told me to come to the stage with them, and thinking that nothing's wrong with that I followed. The place looked like a huge theatre, minus the rows of seats. In the assembly hall were a bunch of different teen agers. But among them only a few caught my eye, for a reason or other.

The first one was the girl that was on the ground earlier. I didn't notice it at first but, in my entire career I have only met one person with silver eyes; Qrow. I looked at her for a bit longer till Ozpin realized what I was doing and gave me a slight nod, _'Qrow's relative, huh?'_ I felt my lips curve upwards from a case of slight nostalgia.

Qrow was the one who helped me make the bow I usually use when out hunting Grimm.

The next one that caught my attention was a girl that stood next to the red girl. She was HOT, I mean literally hot. Her semblance seems to have a relation to heat. But I can't reach a conclusion without seeing it in action with my own two eyes.

The other ones that caught my eyes were; the blond dude that helped red earlier, he seems weak but the quantity of his aura says otherwise, and to my surprise, the heiress of the Schnee dust company was here, then there's the Faunus girl that's hiding her ears with a black bow; which almost fooled me, till I saw it twitch. Bow ties do not twitch, ears do…don't they?

After Ozpin and Glynda finished their speech they asked me to come and take the mic…

My response? A blank look that promised pain.

Might as well just get this over with, I walked over to the microphone and began speaking.

"Here n this academy you will all learn what it takes to be a Hunter," I addressed all of the students, "But one thing that this school does not say nor teach is one of the most important aspects of being a hunter," I looked at them with serious eyes, "This is not to scare you, and this is most certainly not to tell you to quit," silence took over the hall, "this is my own words from my experience as a huntsman." I looked at Glynda and Ozpin, they nodded, "The moment that you become a huntsman or a huntress," I paused for suspense, "Is the moment that you stop being human or faunus," murmurs took over the silence, "In conclusion, any discrimination towards the other race will end with a severe punishment, including expulsion," some looked angry and some even protested, "SILENCE!" I shouted at the top of my voice, "In the world of hunters, discrimination between species is the reason for 85% of yearly death counts within hunter society," they stopped.

"I have seen many who could not work together because of their racism," I looked at each student, "And that was what killed them," I said, "Once you become a huntsman or a huntress, is the moment that you stop being what you are today," they looked shocked, some were scared, some were angry, some were glaring daggers at me, some shooting me with cupids arrow but kept missing, the faunus looked at me with stars in their eyes, and the more serious ones looked at me in awe.

"That is all I have to say," I walked towards Ozpin and |Glynda, both were smiling at me.

After the orientation everyone was asked to leave the assembly hall and was given a tour around the school, I was still with Glynda and Ozpin, "You know that some of those kids won't listen to you now right?" Ozpin smirked.

"And you do know that if they don't they fail right?" I asked sarcasm evident, "Besides," we stopped walking, "Having them listen to me isn't going to be any fun now would it?" I smiled.

Glynda smirked then took off her glasses to clean the lenses. And Ozpin smiled then drank from his mug.

"Aren't you getting a little too old to drink that much of whatever the hell you keep drinking?" I raised an eyebrow.

"And aren't you a little too young to be a teacher?" he retorted.

"Hey in my case you're the one who asked me to be a teacher," I talked back.

We laughed then walked for a bit till, "This will be your quarters for your time here at Beacon," Glynda said, handing me a scroll, "I'm pretty sure that you're aware of how to use this right?" she asked mockingly.

I just glared and sighed, then opened the room. I walked in but not before I told Ozpn about something serious, "Ozpin," I called his name with a critical tone, "I saw you refill that coffee using the coffee machine in the cafeteria," he looked at me as if I was crazy, till he remembered just who I was, "Are you sure you don't need to be somewhere right now?" I smirked.

"DAMN YOU!" he ran at full speed cursing me at the top of his lungs… in his own school, ahh the memories.

"Did you really put something in the coffee machine?" Glynda raised an eyebrow, but I could tell she was nervous; can't blame her since she also got coffee from there and drank it.

I just shook my head then closed the door. And I can tell that Glynda was just standing there, waiting for me to answer.

It's always fun messing with these guys.


	3. The Red Bow and The White Sword

Hunter - No Gender

Hunters - Plural for Hunter

Huntsman - Male Hunter (Singular)

Huntsmen - Plural for Huntsman

Huntress - Female Hunter (Singular)

Huntresses - Plural for Huntress

You may now read the story.

* * *

><p>I woke up from the sunlight washing over my face.<p>

'_Where am I,'_ I thought, looking around. After a few minutes of confusion and stupidity I finally remembered what had happened.

I accepted a job offer from Ozpin; "become a teacher at my school". After accepting the job, I came on the same day as the students upon Ozpin's request. After my arrival lots of things happened; like the girl exploding and me pulling a prank on Ozpin and Glynda before going to bed.

That prank gave me a great big blast from the past when I put laxatives in the water pipes that ran in the school; that was so freaking awesome.

Well putting memories at the back of my head, I stood up. I went and took a light shower not wanting to be late for what's to come today.

I sported on a white dress-shirt with a red tie and very dark blue business suit. I had the front of the suit opened to the last button and my tie was loose, the sleeves of my clothes were also rolled up all the way to the top of my forearms.

My crimson hair that went past my shoulders was tied into a pony tail. I wore a dark blue business pants that went past my ankles and black shoes.

I also had my quiver strapped onto my back among a bunch of other things for a surprise and my string-less bow folded and in hand.

If you haven't realized from how I look. Today is the hottest day ever! The sun was at full force with not a single cloud in sight and no air was present making it feel very suffocating.

'_I just hope that things don't get any worse than this,'_ I thought, stepping out of my room.

Today was initiation day… I feel sorry for the new students.

What the initiation is changes every year so people can't get any more prepared than knowing that it's coming. The initiation I got was a five day survival game in Emerald Forest, only thing I learned from that is that not all games are fun. And that Ozpin needs professional help…BADLY.

Well good thing is, I don't have to do this. Bad thing is, I'll be one of the people to blame if a student doesn't come back. Good luck to all of you and may god; if there is one, have mercy on your pitiful souls.

As I was having these delightful thoughts, I reached the cliff from where the initiation will begin.

'_What am I doing here anyway?'_ I thought, _'I'm a teacher, but why in the world am I here? Shouldn't I be teaching?'_ but before I could ask myself any more questions, Ozpin begun launching the students in the forest. May Ozpin have mercy on your souls…as unlikely as that sounds.

"So…" I looked at Ozpin, "What am I supposed to do here?" I asked him.

Ozpin just looked at me before saying, "I want you to go down there and make sure the students come back alive," I was surprised.

"Aren't you sure that this is safe?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It should be," I looked thoughtful for a moment, "But just this morning we received dreadful images from one of our camera's in the vicinity," damn, "a Death Stalker, a Nevermore and a few unidentified Grimms are present from what we were able to tell from the those sent by the spy cameras," this is pretty bad.

"They're hunters in training," I shrugged trying to keep a calm façade, "They should be prepared…right?" I asked with hesitation. The answer I got was a shake of two heads, one from Ozpin another from Glynda.

'_Damn,'_ I cursed internally, _'this is more dangerous than when I stole Glynda's panties forcing her to go commando the whole day… maybe not.'_ Fun memories though!

"I'll go then," I said, they nodded and told me to be careful.

Unfolding my bow, I transferred some of my aura into my trusty bow, Deus, forming a string from one end to the other. I readied my quiver filled with arrows and strapped a crystal holder across my chest filled with crystals for certain uses.

After that, I jumped.

'_Well, here goes everything,'_ I thought before landing on my feet. Thankfully my semblance doesn't take that much energy allowing me to use it for as much I liked.

I hid in the trees watching every student and making sure that no one noticed me. I paid close attention to my surroundings, twitching at the slightest sound. I jumped from tree to tree whenever I heard an uncomfortable noise, the winds brushing against my skin; flipping my hair and causing my scent to head downwind as I flew from tree to tree. I looked from left to right making sure that I wasn't being followed, nor noticed by anyone.

As I made my way to the next tree I heard a girlish scream pierce through the silence. I ran as fast as I can, hearing the sounds of crumbling trees and the loud screeching of a Nevermore in the not so far distance.

I pushed my aura into my legs and activated my semblance increasing my speed beyond human levels. I dashed ignoring the scrapes I got, a few hundred scrapes here and there isn't even comparable to a life.

When I got there the view in front of me surprised me, I saw red falling from the sky, when she was about to hit the ground she was then bumped into by the blond guy with a massive quantity of aura, which seems to be awake and active now.

Then from some random part of the forest an Ursa suddenly showed up ,only for it to fall face first onto the ground… and a girl appeared from behind it, the girl had orange hair and wore a pink…( it's nora we all know that) and from the same Ursa, came a guy with black hair that had a random pink/purple streak in it(Ren).

Then I heard the sound of more trees breaking and falling from another random part of the forest, from there a girl in a gladiator-styled outfit came out being chased by a Death Stalker. From a not so far distance from the sky a scream was heard… and the lucky winner of "falling" is the… heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!

Then blonde tried to catch her only for her to land on his back, _'that's got to hurt,'_ I thought, after that, the gladiator girl was launched by the death stalker towards the bigger group of students… too many things are happening one after another… I feel like my head's going to explode!

Then to add to that I saw red rushing after the Death Stalker only to be slammed away. She tried to run but her cloak suddenly got caught by the feathers from the Nevermore. Luckily the Schnee princess got there on time to save her butt.

So before anything else could happen they all decided to just grab a piece and run back to the academy with red leading them; smart move.

I ran after them trying to make sure that none of them dies.

'_I would rather fight a million Grimms that let someone die in front of me,'_ I thought as memories of my past came back. _'I'd rather not go through that again, nor do I want someone else to suffer the same fate as me,'_ I sighed, then shook my head trying to get these thought out of my head.

Chasing after them I was able to get a good view of their skills.

And to be honest… all of them earned a place in my "talented people with bright futures as hunters" list; even the blond guy that didn't know how to fight showed his ability to strategize despite being in a critical situation. Something a leader needs in order to direct his comrades in battle to ensure both accomplishment of a mission and the survival of the team.

The red girl was also able to utilize the strengths and abilities of the other three girls to defeat the nevermore in a way that I have never seen before. Although in retrospect, based on the sizes and overall physical traits, those Death Stalker and Nevermore haven't even reached adulthood yet.

But nonetheless it was incredibly impressive to see hunters in training to be able to pull off wins from some of the stronger Grimms out there. Despite the fight being a little too flashy for my taste, I still give both teams an eight out of ten. Points deducted because they took more energy and time than what they should have used based on their skills… _"In summary… they're very talented greenhorns with leagues of space to improve" _I smiled.

Deactivating my bow and folding it once more, I went out from my hiding spot and walked towards them as they celebrated their unbelievable accomplishment.

"Good job all of you," I clapped with my bow and hand as I walked towards them. Their eyes widened and bulged out because of surprise, then the blond girl's orbs narrowed due to unadulterated and unrestrained anger.

"YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, I winced from the pain in my ears, before nodding, "Then why didn't you help us?!" wow she's angry.

"Because this is a test," I replied calmly. This got her even angrier and even the others are showing dissatisfaction. "What if we died?" the girl with black hair said.

I shook my head then with a slight smirk I said "That wouldn't have happened," their glares intensify. I unfolded my bow and transferred aura to it, creating a thread that reached from end to end. I then placed a single arrow on the thread, pulled it back with my right hand and pointed it at the middle of the cliff from where the red girl decapitated the Nevermore's head. I closed my right eye letting me concentrate on a smaller area. I narrowed my eyes to tighten my view even further. I activated my semblance then fired the arrow.

The entire cliff collapsed on impact with the arrow, falling into the bottomless ravine below. I looked at the hunters in training to see them with wide eyes and a look of absolute bewilderment evident on their frozen faces.

It truly is fun messing with people's heads.

"If I thought that you guys were in any real danger then I would have shot those Grimms on sight," they all looked at me, "Awesome…" I heard the girl in pink say.

"Anyways," I deactivated my bow and folded it before saying, "It's about time we went back to the academy," they all nodded, mouths still open.

As we walked back to the academy a silhouette came into view, with the sun at the background. We all stopped, feeling an amount of dread that can kill a newborn. I looked at the students and saw that some of them were shaking uncontrollably. Even my hands were trembling.

I looked forward to see the silhouette coming forward and closer to us. I gulped and took a deep breath, and in as silent a voice as I can muster told my students, "Run, run as fast as you can and do NOT stop till you reach the academy," they looked at me, fear etched onto their glittering orbs, "I want you to go there and tell Ozpin," I looked towards the horizon, the silhouette closer, "Dread Blade identified," they looked confused as well as scared.

"Ask Ozpin as to what it is later," I started sweating, the pressure increasing, "For now, just run!" I yelled and they all dashed to the direction of the academy…

**Ruby point of view**

'_What was that, what was that, what was that?!'_ I internally screamed.

Whatever that thing was… it was horrifying. The moment we saw it; pressure, weariness, unease and finally…Fear settled in. The look that the teacher gave us… the feeling of dread enveloping us, the sudden drop in temperature, the silence, and the passing of the winds. That thing was dangerous, much more than the nevermore we faced earlier.

I looked at my friends and from the looks on their faces… they were as scared as I was…

"That was scary," Nora whimpered.

"Let's get out of here," Jaune cried.

"I second that," Weiss agreed.

"What about the teacher?!" I screamed.

"You saw what he can do right?!" Yang looked at me, her eyes begging me to stop.

"He gave us orders," Pyrrha said, with fear in her voice.

"We'll just get in his way," Blake gave her two cents.

Everyone, including me, was doing their best not to let the teardrops fall. The feeling of being in front of such a creature, the guilt of leaving someone to fight it, the feeling of uselessness and hopelessness in front of such an adversary.

The only thought running through our minds were… '_We're failures as hunters' _we ran away because of fear, no matter what excuse we give or are allowed to have… we know that we abandoned someone, to fight a creature that was probably stronger than him.

I started to cry, from the guilt, from the fear, from everything….

**Yang's point of view**

We abandoned that teacher… we abandoned the person that was watching over us, ready to put his life on the line for our sakes… we disregarded him for our own safety, for our own lives… DAMNIT! What kind of huntress am I?! I just up and left a person to fight for his life and mine!

I looked towards the others, guilt evident on their features. Ruby begun to cry… I can't look at her. I'm a failure… I shut my eyes trying to stop the liquid that was threatening to fall. I tried not to look back, I tried to look forward, I made myself look straight ahead, guilt and shame weighed me down and I looked at the ground.

I couldn't look anywhere but the cold hard ground. I laughed internally… I laughed at my own cowardice, I laughed at how I thought I was strong, I laughed at myself for calling myself a huntress. My heart was breaking… shame and guilt pressing down on my conscience.

I looked down, and continued running like the coward I was…

**Blake's point of view**

We ran… we ran as fast as we can… fear and guilt clenching our hearts.

We abandoned someone to face a foe we cannot face. We left a man to fight for his life by himself as we run to save ours. We left the man who watched over us from the shadows. He may not have shown us much, but the fact that he was present in the darkness looking out for us, made me even guiltier for leaving him behind.

I quit that group to start a new life. I quit, in order to walk a better path. But now here I am… running away as someone loses theirs. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked to my side and saw my partner; her long golden hair was covering her eyes as she looked at the ground. Her fists and teeth clenched, trying to stop the tears.

I looked to my other side to see her little sister, Ruby, crying, she was looking forward, allowing the world to see her tears. Her eyes were hard to look at… they were completely different than last night's. The feeling of abandoning someone, the guilt of saving our own lives sacrificing another's went out in the form of tears that ran down our cheeks.

I looked forward, letting the world see my shame…

**Weiss' point of view**

… What is this feeling, the feeling of having your heart getting crushed into a million tiny pieces? The feeling of something heavy in your chest and stomach, was this, what people called guilt?

Whatever it is I don't like it. Does this feeling come with being a huntress? Did I make the wrong choice? Why… why won't the tears stop falling? Why can't I stop myself from shedding these tears?

Come one Weiss! Get a hold of yourself! Stop crying! Stop feeling sorry! Stop feeling guilty! Straighten up! You're the next to lead your family! You're going to be a huntress! Stop those tears! Stop!...

**Ren point of view**

Everyone was running as fast as we can to the academy. Everyone's spirits' were down. We left a man our age to fight a powerful enemy. We left him without any help. We left him with his order as an excuse for us to leave.

Everyone was guilty, not a single one of us could mutter a word. Even Nora was silent. She was blatantly crying. Her lips were quivering, her eyes were watery, her cheeks were wet and her eyes were turning red.

Nora may act oblivious, and she may act like a crazy person most of the time… but deep down she was as mature as everyone else. Her past forced her to keep her true self from appearing… but right this moment it was out. It was there for the world to see.

It pained me to see Nora like this… it pained me to see her tears. I wanted to stop it. But… I couldn't help others with something I couldn't help myself with.

I was torn in half, I wanted to run back and help that person to stop Nora's tears, but half of me wanted nothing but to run to the ends of the world away from that thing…

I felt useless and afraid… did I make the wrong choice…? I question myself…

**Pyrrha's point of view**

We ran towards the academy hoping to make it there before the two monsters clash. Hoping that delivering his message can alleviate the pain we had in our hearts.

None of the training I went through could have prepared me for what that thing was. Being able to fight it is different than having the courage to fight it. We had none of those. We were inexperienced and weak. We had neither abilities nor credibility to match it. We would have just become dead weight for the teacher.

I wanted to stay and fight. But my body and the rest of my being wanted me to run. When the teacher told us to go my body lost all of its resistance against the fear and instinct to run.

I'm ashamed of myself and disappointed to what I have become. I wanted to get stronger to protect the people and not for the sake of getting stronger. I wanted to learn how to fight in order to fend off those that threatened the people.

And yet here I am, running like a coward. My reason for getting stronger gone. My will to fight vanished into thin air. I wanted to stay and fight, yet my body told me otherwise.

I'm ashamed of myself… of what I've become… a coward who ran with my head held low.

**Nora's point of view**

I came to this school because I thought I could get stronger. I came to this school to be with Ren. But now here I am. I may be with Ren but I ran away from a strong enemy.

I couldn't help but cry. I wanted to get stronger to protect those important to me. I wanted to be able to stand up for myself like how Ren stood up for me when we were kids. I wanted to help people smile, like how Ren made me smile.

I wanted to be the reason for people to be happy, like how Ren was mine. How can I do that when here I am… running away and leaving a teacher who came to watch over us to fight against a monster of a creature.

I want to just destroy everything… I'm useless I can't be what I want to be… not as I am.

I need to get stronger… to not allow this to happen again… I want to be the one to protect next time and not the other way around…

If we get out of here alive, I swear on my family name that I'll become stronger… and become the person I aspire to be!

**Jaune's point of view**

I'm scared. I want to just get out of here. I made the mistake of coming here… I want to go back home! I don't want to be afraid any more.

I don't want to see someone die, I don't want someone, anyone to die.

Whatever that creature was… if that is what I'm going to face if I become a huntsman then I would rather be the good old Jaundice!

I don't want to face something like that!

I'm sacred… I don't want anything to do with that thing… I just want to close my eyes and everything will be fine… I'll be back in my home, on my bead and wake up in my house. I won't have to experience scary and crazy things like this any more!

I don't want to be afraid, to be scared, to fear… I just want to live a peaceful life…

I… I… I want people to live a peaceful life…

I can't be the only one who wishes for this… that teacher… he was a huntsman, deep down he should wish for the same. We all do.

We just want to live in a life where there is nothing to fear. But the world isn't so nice just like what Blake said to Ruby last night. The world is a scary and unforgiving place… but… just like what Ruby said… We're here to make it better…

I can't be the only one that's scared. The teacher from earlier was also probably afraid of that thing. Yet he let us go in exchange for his own safety. He risked his life to protect us, despite the danger and the fear that was laced into his voice, the fear that was etched into his crimson eyes. He fought to protect us, he fought his body's instinct to run away, he fought the monster to let us act on our instinct. He allowed us time to get to safety.

He swallowed his fear and moved forward… is that what a huntsman is like? Is that what they are about? Swallowing your fear?

NO

Being a huntsman isn't about fearing something or not. It's about what you do when faced with it. Do you swallow it? Or do you act on it? Do you let it control you? Or do you control it?

I'm not sure if I'm right… but one thing I'm sure of… what we're doing isn't what huntsmen and huntresses are supposed to do!

I swallowed my fear, I reminded myself of his back. I ingrained that image into my mind and heart. I was still trembling, but a new feeling came with it… determination.

I stopped running, causing the others to stop as well. They all looked at me tears staining their faces. I looked back at them… their wet faces looked at me with confusion and hints of urgency, born from the fear of that monster, and the guilt of wasting the man's sacrifice.

I swallowed my fears and said, "I'm going back," everyone was surprised… but above everyone else, I was surprised. I said that line with so much conviction I couldn't recognize my own voice. Was this really me?

"I can't let him fight that thing alone," my voice took a deeper turn, "If he's going to die," I looked at all of them, my tears stop, "then might as well join him on the other side," I smiled. I felt free, I felt like I'm finally myself. Was this how a person usually feels?

Everyone was shocked, I was the one they least expected to say that line, "He watched over us from the shadows," I straightened myself after getting everyone's attention, "And now he's using his own body to let us escape," I took a deep breath, "I'm a huntsman!" I said in a loud voice, surprising everyone, "And what we're doing is most certainly not what huntsman should do," I felt like collapsing, the feeling of liberty earlier escaping me, "I don't know what a huntsman is supposed to do, but I at least know one thing," I looked at every single one of them, "We all have our own definition of the word, and this is not it," I started trembling.

Talking like this, having all these attention on me, its nerve wrecking, but… "What are your definitions of the title?" I looked at them.

They all looked down, tears stopped falling. And one by one they looked up, a determined fire in their eyes.

"Jaune is right," I heard Ruby say, "This isn't what a hunter should be doing," she looked at me and nodded, "Thank you Jaune for reminding me," she smiled.

"Seems like you're more than what you seem," Yang smirked and I smiled sheepishly at the not so hidden compliment.

"I agree with you guys," Blake smiled as well.

Weiss looked away but nodded her approval nonetheless

"So do I," Pyrrha gave me warm smile.

"What's the plan?" Ren asked.

"Can I break someone's leg?!" Nora said with a smile, despite her choice of words… it was obvious that she was finally being herself, I just smiled back.

"Here's the plan…" everyone gathered around me, and we begun planning…

**Crimson point of view**

It's been a while since the students left. They should be half way to their destination by now. The Grimm Knight is still walking towards me. I prepared myself for the confrontation of a lifetime. I unfolded and focused my aura into my bow again creating a string made from my energy. I took an arrow out from my quiver and placed it on the bow.

The Knight stopped walking, we didn't make a single move or a hint of noise. The only sound that resounded were the sound of my heart beating and the sound of the trees and grass dancing with the wind. My bones creaked, my muscles strained, my eyes narrowed.

I heightened my senses to its limits. I tensed every fiber of my being. The wind stopped, creating an ominously quiet atmosphere. And as I stared down the black clad knight a single leaf fell. Swaying in the air as it landed on the ground… after it touched the tip of the first blade of green.

The knight vanished and I strung my bow. But before I could locate him I felt a pang of pain from my right and saw the knight with his sword barely scratching me. I turned around and pointed my arrow at him. But before I could finish my rotation he disappeared from sight again. And this time I felt the air behind me get disturbed. I jumped forward barely avoiding the strike from the black sword.

I concentrated all of my energy into my legs and dashed as fast as I can in a random direction.

When I saw the knight at close range I was able to make out the details. The knight was covered in a white bone-like armor. His head was covered in a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head. It had red streaks across its eye all the way to the nose.

The helmet had fang like appendages that helped shield the face which looked nothing like a face. The only thing that showed was its lifeless and cold red eyes.

The white armor covered both shoulders and had three spikes protruding from each one. The shoulder guards had a red streak that circulated the spikes on both shoulders. From there the arm guards reached all the way to its fingers with spikes on the forearms. The knuckles of the bone-like exoskeleton had spikes pointing straight.

The chest of the monster was also covered in white armor. There was nothing special, except for the red outlining of the armor like skin.

The legs were also covered by the material. And just like the forearms, the shins of the leg armor also had spikes protruding from it, most likely making its kicks incredibly hard to block.

The back of the knight wasn't anything better. The entirety of the back was also covered by the same armor like material. And like the forearm and shin guards the back was also covered in spikes, only this time it was in completely random places.

From just above the butt a tail the size a person was seen. The tail was, like the rest of its body, had the bone like exoskeleton covering it.

All in all… this thing is a force to be reckoned with.

I looked at my bow and begun to change its appearance. I separated the lower limb of the bow from the grip all the way to the tip of the upper limb. I then placed the dislocated part of the bow beside the remaining part while pushing the unmoved piece a little until I heard a clicking noise. After I place the removed appendage into its spot, i then pushed down towatds the grip and another click was heard. The bow ended up making a sword like appearance with an opening where the sharp tip should be.

I opened up the dragon head guard of the bow to reveal a space in where a crystal can be put into. I took out a yellow lightning crystal and inserted it into the small hole, then closed the head.

A little crackle could be heard and a sound of something being charged resounded into the silent forest. The color of my bow turned sword begun to change from a white to a golden color. From the space from which a sharp end should be a sword point was created. The sword was crackling with electricity as well as the rest of the bow.

Deus is a special bow that absorbs the energy within crystals and dust donning on its attributes and abilities.

Lighting increases my speed and reaction time as well as my destructive abilities. It also gives me a bit of a control over magnetism. My weapon as it is now can also cause paralysis and can cause death through shock and cuts.

I concentrated my entire reserve of aura into my body and weapon then synchronized myself with my weapon. I felt myself gaining the same abilities as my bow-now-sword. I used my semblance to increase my speed, strength, aura quantity and quality and my body's durability. Unfortunately I can't do the same with my stamina.

I breathed in deeply and peeked out from the tree I was hiding in.

I saw the knight brandish his black sword, the hard spikes made it look like a worm that had spikes all over its body, except it was solid and unbendable.

In one burst of speed I appeared in front of the knight and slashed at it, leaving it with almost no time to react. I was able to make contact with its armor leaving my mark. The knight was sent flying into the woods.

In the current state I'm in I can't fight for too long. I just hope that those students would get to the school before I lose all of my energy. I may not be able to get out of this. But at least the staff and the school will be able to do something about it. And the kids would be safe by the time I run out I guess.

I dashed towards where the knight should have landed. And to my surprise the knight suddenly shat out and we clashed swords.

Sparks was flying everywhere as our swords collided with the other's over and over. He deflected and countered my blows and I dodged and pushed back his. I received cuts everywhere on my body. And I was able to damage his proud white armor.

We sped around the place, sword colliding and sometimes using our free limbs to land a hit on each other.

The fight was getting longer and my energy was starting to run low. I was running on borderline empty.

The course of the fight never left the standstill. he attacks I dodge and counter, he jumps back then gives me another counter. The fight continued on as we got slight cuts here and there.

Our skills were on par with each other, but I know that I'm at a disadvantage. I have a limit on how long I can fight on this level and I'm starting to reach it. My breathing became ragged and drool started to escape my lips, sweat rolled down my face and pain was evident on the twitches of my body.

I couldn't last much longer, that I knew…

In one last clash I felt all of my power leave me. I fell on the ground. My body was in pain, and it was screaming at me for revenge. I couldn't move anymore. I couldn't feel anything other than unbearable pain. My body was so numb I couldn't even shout.

This was the price for that technique; my body ends up going past what my body can handle. I used up almost all of my aura and my semblance just doubles the toll.

My semblance is amplification; I have the ability to make something stronger overtime by infusing it with my aura and the aura in the air, I can even enhance the aura of others. My semblance also allows me to make something faster, more durable, sharper and over all deadlier. The only thing I can't use my semblance on is my own stamina; making it incredibly harsh on my body.

As my vision blurred, I saw the knight walk up to me, sword raised reflecting the light of the sun. I was on my knees sweat trickling down my neck.

I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me…

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Crimson can amplify anything except his stamina. Meaning, even if his body became tougher, the rate in which he becomes tired does not change.

Even if his body becomes as tough as diamonds, his stamina will remain the same. His stamina is his actual limit as he can just use his semblance to replenish his aura over and over again.

Crimson's semblance is based off of the [Boosted Gear] from High School DxD.

The [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the user and increase those who the wielder chooses to transfer the power to. One of the things that the [Boosted Gear] is unable to enhance is the wielder's stamina.

That is all.

If people are dissatisfied with this fic I can just terminate this and delete it from this site.

Please tell me of any Grammatical errors or Typos.


End file.
